


Severus' secret son

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Draco Lucius Snape, Father & Son - Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts in Future, Prof. Potter, Remorse, Shy Severus Snape, absent father, family bonds, finally meeting again, halfblood prince, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Thank's for reading! I'd be glad if you have any comments on my work :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Severus' secret son

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! I'd be glad if you have any comments on my work :)

Old Severus Snape is happy for his secret son Draco finally graduating from Hogwarts. But he's going to miss him so badly.

Severus shuffled the stack of paper, knocking over a pot of ink in the process. After two years in the same house, three years of classes and two years of teaching, Potter's Law was one of the most difficult law to master, but Severus was determined to get through it. His own son would soon be graduating, so Severus had begun to spend more time at Hogsmeade and around the castle, watching Draco's progress.  
He had told Potter that Draco was nowhere near as exceptional as he was, but Potter only laughed.  
"He's a Gryffindor!" he would insist. "He has your blood in his veins, if the Sorting Hat knows anything."  
Severus wasn't quite so sure that, but he enjoyed a good laugh. With a chuckle of his own, he gathered up the papers and made his way to the library.  
The library was quiet this morning, the first students arriving for breakfast. While others were busy reading or studying, Severus settled into his favorite nook behind a large wooden shelf. He had read enough books on potions to be able to do the textbook material on Draco's magical habits and his wand movements as well. In fact, there was a book on every magical behavior that one could expect Draco Lucius Malfoy to do.  
The door to the library creaked open and Severus felt a cold breeze that he had only felt once. It was Draco.  
Severus felt his heart pound against his chest as he read the name of the student he was waiting for. Slowly, a cold wind blew through the library, taking away the warmth of the sun and the smell of fresh baked bread. He found it difficult to stay calm. This was his boy! His Draco!  
The door to the library snicked shut behind Draco and Severus saw him looking up from the stone floor, his brown eyes looking straight at his father. After their eyes locked, he smiled warmly and Severus felt a little more at ease with himself. They sat there for a few moments, and Severus tried to concentrate on his reading material but his mind kept trailing back to Draco and their conversation yesterday.  
He couldn't help it. He wanted to meet his boy after so long. When their eyes locked again, he couldn't help but smile. Draco's smile was wide and honest, yet there was something else in his eyes. His face softened, became more beautiful, less like his own and more like the smile of a man he loved. He opened his arms in greeting and Severus found himself hesitating.  
"Severus! Look at me!"  
Severus did, and realized he hadn't seen Draco's smiling face in almost two years. His smile faded and was replaced by a stern grimace. He remembered the boy he had known so long ago. He remembered the fear he had always known was there whenever he looked at Draco. He remembered the look he had given the boy as he turned and fled from his house.


End file.
